


Dark Practice

by Lady TS (TSMenninger)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSMenninger/pseuds/Lady%20TS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written as my contest entry for the "Once Upon a Fan" flash fiction "Deleted Scene" contest and was picked as the winning entry, announced on March 1, 2015.  I chose the third season episode episode “It’s Not Easy Being Green" and the story focuses on Rumplestiltskin after he was unable to leave with Belle, who tried to free him from Zelena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Practice

**Author's Note:**

> In the context of the episode "It's Not Easy Being Green" the before scene would be Hook telling Henry about his father Neal (Baelfire) and how Neal lost his father to something dark; the after scene would be when Zelena dresses for her showdown with Regina.  
> I extend my heartfelt thanks to the "Once Upon a Fan" community for their support and reception to this story.

Watching the spinning wheel caused Rumple’s heart to swirl in a storm of grief, fear and rage as he focused emotions into thought.

Avenge Bae; protect Belle and Henry; stop Zelena.

The cellar door flung open.

“Something wicked this way comes.” Rumple acknowledged Zelena. “Is it time for dueling Regina?”

“No. I’m here for a lesson.” Zelena entered the cage.

Rumple stood. “You’re no longer my student.”

Zelena waved the dagger to send Rumple to his knees.

“I should have left the dagger in Neverland.” Rumple glared at the cause of his enslavement. “Maybe Bae would still be alive. But no going back now—just forward to find a way to kill you.”

Zelena’s magic hurled Rumple against the back of the cage and rendered him immobile.

“I guess it’s time for that lesson.” Zelena flicked dirt off Rumple’s jacket.

Rumple asked. “And what might that be?”

“This.” Zelena reached inside Rumple’s chest, clenched his heart and ripped it out. “Black as ash, except three spots,” Zelena said, “oops, one’s losing its glow—must have been Baelfire’s love.”

Rumple fought back tears of grief. “You know nothing about love.”

“The other two are bright—must be for Henry and Belle.” Zelena held the dagger in one hand, his heart in the other, like trophies. “Not a much loved heart. Poor Rumple, the boy abandoned by his papa and everyone else—except Belle. I did enjoy her pathetic attempt to free you, especially the ‘believe in us’ plea.” Zelena’s eyes darkened. “Why do you love her? She has no magic, no power.”

Rumple smiled weakly. “Belle believes love is stronger than anything, even the dagger’s control over me.”

“Then why couldn’t you go with her?”

Flickering memory eased Rumple’s pain. Once Belle’s kiss had nearly freed him, making part of him long to be just a man again. But fear of returning to the lame spinner who, lacking magic, couldn’t shield Belle from his enemies had stopped him. “What chance would she have of living if I lost my magic?”

“What chance does she have with your magic? She’s doomed either way.” Zelena held the dagger over Rumple’s heart. “Time’s fleeting, Rumple. I should dress for the fight tonight. Besides, I need your brain, not your heart.” Zelena plunged his heart back into his chest.

Released, Rumple slumped to the floor.

“Rest—and hope Regina shows. If she doesn’t, you can kill Belle in front of the whole town.”

“Don’t underestimate Regina—she’s fighting for Henry.”

“Shall I have you kill him too? Turn your heart completely dark?” Zelena smiled, then headed up the steps.

The slamming cellar door took what daylight was left.

Rumple returned to spinning.

Belle’s long ago question returned like a gentle echo. “Why do you spin so much?” 

“It helps me forget.” The vision of Belle coming here armed only with faith that true love was stronger than the Dark One curse renewed Rumple’s determination to not forget—for Bae, Henry and Belle.


End file.
